The Sin Feaster
by King E.16
Summary: a unofficial sequel to the infamous Cupcakes fanfic/creepypasta.


Sin Feaster

This is your time to pay, this is your judgment day, you made multiple sacrifices, and now I get to take your life.

It was night at pony Ville, the wind began to become cold, everypony sleep, but there was some**one **that dared to enter the dwelling of the friendly equines. The wind became colder, and then snow came. A large lighting strike the ground close to the Ville, and a figure exited the crater, it walked upright and it was thin, he looked at the nearby city, with a twisted smile "this beautiful city has been impure for too long, the creativity for friendship has been ruined, by a dirty coward that dared to resort to the cannibalism of the innocent, but she has not been stopped…yet" the creature walked to the insides of the village, and he saw it, the building that looked like it had a roof made of chocolate gingerbread. "No one can escape the cold grasp of justice…pinky pie"

She was sleeping, in this home, then she opened her eyes as she felt a cold breeze at this face. Then something slightly touched right front hoof. "Go to the…ugh, "Sugarcube Corner" *Jesus what a stupid name* eh…never mind just go" purred a voice. The pink mare began to walk slowly to the bakery, but she was not aware of what's happening her usually lively and blue, they now where blank and silver-ish. She walked like the undead to the house and opened the door, then she entered to the infamous room. The cold voice, with the disturbing distortion of a cold winter spoke again: "Pinkie pie, the great one has seen your horrid crimes, you along with the young yellow mare, both of you have caused massacre and death everywhere, then you sold the disgusting pastries to the public to "destroy the evidence" tell me pinky, what is the matter? Why did you become what you are now? Why did you made yourself a monster worse than the abominations of this planet?" the pink horse quickly regained this life and she hears the questions "w-who are you?! How do you know those things?!" this squeaky voice tried to put some authority, to no avail because the voice started to laugh; "I know because _he _knows everything. He knows your insanity, he gave you a few minutes of the contrary a few days ago, but. You. **Didn't**. Why? Doing horrifying torture is some kind of fetish? Or did she told you to give up the little sanity he put you? Or it was your choice and you choose the coward's way out? Tell me pinky, I want to hear an Answer" her ran to the light switch. She saw the voice's owner, it looked nothing like a pony, he was thin, and this limbs where so frail looking and long that they looked like tree arms, this skin was pale and grey, he had a long white hair, this hands had black reptile like claws, this attire was even more strange, it had a white-light grey hoodie with thin, messy disorganized black horizontal lines draw on them, giving the impression that somebody draw them with an thin marker or an pen. Along with a few and grey-black pants, and with black boots. The hair obstructed this face, but due to fear she doesn't wanted to know. The figure was dwarfing her and it was immobile for a full minute, and then she asked again: "what are you? N-no pony looks like that!? And who is this person that knows me? Answer me!" the pinky maniac ordered "I do not like being commanded by a being that is not my master nor father, fiend. For that I am going to take more time in the deserved punishment, but you haven't answered my question" the pink mare then suddenly felt this brain like a heavy rock and then, without warning she tried to move, but her hooves where connected to…the very same bed that held this previous victims. "Look at your "art" 'pie, and tell me, it is disturbing, gross and nightmare inducing or it is (in your eyes) a work that deserves to be admired by psychotics like yourself? And what about the "life is a party" banner? Dark humor? Or twisted, sick and non-funny humor that only maniacs do? Well, I see that you are unable to answer so…let's go to the charges: killing your own, cannibalism of the innocent, mutilation, rape, kidnapping, torture and killing animals. The crimes are listed pinky pie, the penalty is…death by torture and mutilation, and you are sentenced to hell for 34 years, well let's get started, shall we?" pinky scared screamed: "please, don't kill me! I won't do any of those horrible stuff ever again! Please! PLEASE! I PROMISE!" the tree-thin and tall monster approached her and touched her cheeks, almost like pity or affection and then "you…lie, pinky I know, _you _know that is a coward's way out, like the day you ignored the sanity, I will not stop, my orders are absolute "make her feel what the others felt, give her the day she will never, ever forget"

The monster began to slowly cut the cutie mark, he began to hum, a particular song, and then he sang:

"_Sweet Madness,_

_It's sweet madness,_

_When we two get together._

_Sweet Madness,_

_What else can it be? When you're close to me_

_I'm not responsible darling._

_Your lips willing are so thrilling,_

_And each thrill lasts forever._

_Sweet Madness_

_Where I'm Mad and I'm glad,_

_It's grand to grow mad with you."_

The insane pony began to cry at the pain, then she saw the monster licking the cut flesh, and then eating it slowly, he continued humming as he began to slowly caress the sides of her back, but then he started to claw them, pinky never felt pain like this before, she started to move, to at least try to break free, but the merciless monster just continued, it doesn't care if the cut is not perfect, he only cared for the pain, the pony tried this best to resist the horrible hot sensation on her back, but then she saw that the thin monster had two long flaps of red flesh, "want some? This world's cattle flesh is a strange (but tasty) mixture of salt and sweet!" the pink and hurt mare tried to spit on this face, but she hadn't the strength, her eyes were about to close, then suddenly…there was coldness, it was like two pieces of ice, big ones on the sides of her back, and she slowly opened her eyes, she saw two blocks of ice on the ground, but they were enough tall so she could fell the ice on her exposed injuries. "Oh you are awake! Excellent, I wanted to make you enough comfortable for the next part, do you remember when you almost roasted dash to death with the hot coals in the hoof? I wanted to make it…slightly more…_cooler. _Get it? See what I did there?" but this pun made no more response than a few frozen tears, "I told you I would stop…why you though I was lying?" pinky asked in an extremely weak voice, "Oh the sweet murderer backs away now? After all the pain you have done, you want me to _stop_? HAHAHA!" it laughed, it mocked her with a pointed finger and then it grabbed a bunch of hair of this victim, and it started to pull, she whined, he pulled, she cried, he cut it with this claws, and then with a handful of hair he stuffed it in her mouth "so tell me miss hypocrite, what is your opinion now?"

"Now with your pathetic whining out of the way, let's put these" he shows her metallic pieces covered on ice, they were gross and tall metal nails, "here!" he pointed at the four hooves. She tried to wriggle free again from her constrains, but without warning bam!

He puts the first nail in the top right hoof "Thou shalt not kill"

He puts the second one on the down right hoof "Honor thy father"

He puts the third one on the top left hoof "and thy mother"

He puts the fourth one on the last hoof, "Thou shalt not steal"

He saw that the frozen nails started to freeze the hooves in a disgusting blue color, the pink horse began to scream, but the giant amounts of hair made it impossible to not sound like a "Mh" instead of an "Aah!" then he began to caress her chest and her belly "what would your mother think? What would our father think pinky pie?" and then he socked her with a knife hand and he started to open the wound. "MMMMMMH!" _why!? Why does he does this to me?! I never meet him! Ever! Did I killed one of this friends?! Help, ANYPONY!" _the monster grabbed her stomach and he squished it, the internal acids poured out and he tested it with this cat like tongue. "Not so good as muscle, but very tasty!" he grabbed the gross intestines and he began to lightly and almost innocently slap her with them, pinky noticed that he was smiling and revealing a set of pointy and razor sharp teeth, and she wanted to scream, she wanted to kill him, but it was impossible now, she was the victim this time. He grabbed the lungs and he played with them almost as toys "well rainbow dash, do you want some cupcakes?" 'Said' the lung at this left hand "of course! Is not like you are going to betray me, torture me, and kill me for no other reason than…well fetish, or anything!" said the right lung, "of course not! That would be sooo, stupid and nonsensical, haahaha! Now eat this **not **sleepy cupcake!" said the left lung. "Yes my best, _not_ betraying, _not_ evil, best friend!" the voices where practically identical to the ones of the real ponies, the difference is that they had that cold, windy like distortion from this own voice. Then he eaten in a single bite the right lung, and then he did the same with the remaining one. "Well, that was fun. see you in hell, oh wait! I won't, the good news is that those 34 years in hell won't affect the timeline in this world, in layman terms, when you return nothing would be futuristic or anything, practically three hours ago you left, goodbye pinky pie, I expect you to never, ever forget this lesson"

The next day most of the ponies noticed that there was suddenly snow, and began to enjoy it, much of the population in ponyville was having a great day, except for two: Pinkie pie was in this home, hugging this bunny pet, she noticed that she didn't age at all, but the mental scars where still there, in this time in hell she lived for a decade the same atrocities she did to her friends and worse, even explaining them would make any rational being insane. meanwhile A young yellow pony with a red mare approached the bakery, she began to yell the names of the owners, no response, and she entered noticed that there is something written on the ground "COME AND SEE THE SECRETS!" the pony's heart began to spike _did somepony figured out?! _She began to run to the secret room where they tortured and killed, she entered and was greeted by absolute darkness and coldness, if there was light she could see her breath and a voice almost as icy as this surroundings spoke: "_this is your judgment day sinner, or I should say, Apple Bloom?"_


End file.
